Historically, financial cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards and bank cards, often have several elements that are readable by different means. The elements commonly include data on a magnetic stripe, a data in raised print, and data printed or embedded in the card. For example, raised print may include a user's name, account number, and/or expiration date, printed data may include a static security code such as a Card Verification Value (CVVo) or sometimes referred to as a CVC code, and the magnetic stripe may include some or all of that information, plus additional data. One function that can be served with the static security code is to ensure the person using the card is authorized to do so. With expansion of Internet and remote commerce, the need for enhanced security on such cards has increased.